


On The Line 电话秘语

by imfleur



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfleur/pseuds/imfleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry在工作时收到了几通有意思的电话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Line 电话秘语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908761) by [fideliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant). 



> 作者注：  
>  梗来自Dressing Room Three上的[这个](http://dressing-room3.livejournal.com/405.html?thread=731541#t731541)题目。
> 
> 译者的话：  
>  啊，传说中的PWP没有肉，也可以很香。 

“这是你要的档案文件。”

“谢谢你Merlin，可以了。”Harry从桌角那里点了点头，然后继续签署起了早晨送来的任务报告。“方便的话，帮我提醒一下Ector我还没收到我要的武器订单好吗？”

“他刚出发去马尼拉执行任务，我记得，”Merlin说，“可能至少要一个礼拜才能回来，或者两个礼拜。”

“真是赶早不赶巧啊，”Harry从卷宗中抬起头来，“现在还有谁有空？”

倏忽的停顿，而后，“……我。还有Galahad，在他康复之后。”

“非常好。他病好回来之后我就让他去，”Harry说，Merlin不加掩饰地松了口气，让他笑了出来。“我确信他只是缺少机会能够让他在这个星期真的做点有用的事情。”

“咱们的Galahad怎么样了？”

“一如既往地惹人厌，”Harry吸了吸鼻子，在另外一个点状的格线上潦草地签了名，看都不看那张纸一眼，“但是现在好多了，谢天谢地。不出一天，他的流感就该全好了。”

“听上去不错。”

“确实。”在寒冷的秋夜Eggsy整个人烧得浑身发热，Harry希冀着在这么几天过后能不在床上被喷嚏和咳嗽糊一脸。“我觉得我们都会为此感到十分高兴。我会告诉他你过问了他的情况的。”

“替我向他问好。”

“会的，谢谢你。”Harry正说着，眼镜的角落便显示来了一个电话，“说曹操曹操到，”他补了一句，接起了电话，“你好啊，Eggsy。”

“Harry，”Eggsy低声温柔地道，声音再小一点就可以算得上是幽幽呓语，“天哪。我现在太想要你了，Harry。我想要把你的老二放进我的嘴里，放在我的舌头上，吸得你硬起来前面全湿了。你站起来坐着或者躺着都没关系，你想什么姿势就什么姿势。你只要把我的嘴操得我喉咙里喘不上气，操得我脸颊疼就可以。让我咽吐反射吧，Harry。我想要用嘴唇包裹着你，你射在我的喉咙里，然后让我把你舔干净。然后你可以把你的双球放在我的嘴里，你想让我吸多久我就吸多久。”

另外一个名字签了一半，Harry便停了笔。他立时一惊，用鼻子长长地、无声地吸了一口气，然后把气呼了出去，小心翼翼地试图显得一切如常。“那……真是再好不过了，亲爱的。”

“你在对我做那些事的时候也要这么叫我，”Eggsy继续着，声音里还是有喉咙痛所致的些许沙哑，这让Harry的神经有些刺痛，“在你让我吞下去的时候，尽管你的老二在我的喉咙里会让我喘不上气。你尝起来总是那么美味，Harry。我渴望了你太久，久得你都不知道有多久。我渴望你把我按倒在床上，老二插进我的身体里，渴望你射在我里面。”

“好的，Merlin也在这。他也希望你赶紧好起来。”Harry努力说出这句话，下了决心不要把双腿在桌下交叠起来。

“把他也带上，”Eggsy懒洋洋地建议道，Harry努力地回忆自己在离开家之前给Eggsy灌了多少止咳糖浆，瓶子里还剩下多少，于是发现他喝的量绝对足以让一个二十五岁的小伙子飘飘然得比热气球还高。“在你操我嘴巴的时候他可以帮着按住我，这样我就不会乱动或者想要走掉，你就可以想插多深插多深，想慢慢来就慢慢来了。你射完之后我也可以吸他，如果你想看的话。他可以让我不闲着，一直被老二塞着，直到你又准备好进入到我湿热的嘴巴里。”

Harry还没来得及开始想怎么回他的话，Eggsy就挂断了线。

“Galahad还好吗，Arthur？”Merlin问道，于是Harry这才发现自己已经沉默良久。在他的钢笔尖下方，一个大大的黑色墨点占据了他本来两分钟前应该签上名字的地方，墨水已经洇到了下面的纸上。

“我……还好。”Harry眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，然后放下了笔。过了一会，他把沾了墨的文件递给了Merlin。“麻烦你，能把这个再印一份吗？”

Merlin虽说挑起了一边眉毛，但还是接过了那张纸。“没问题。依我看，Galahad状态很好？”

“是的，他是。嗯哼。非常好。非常，非常好。”终于和Merlin那狐疑的眼神对上，Harry十分不自然地清了清嗓子。“还有Merlin啊，你印那个的时候，能不能再在Galahad的办公室里留下一张武器申请表？”

Merlin露出一丝坏笑。“哦，十分乐意。就标准的那种，还是……？”

“无所谓。不，等等，”Harry改口道，“哪个长给他哪个。”

“遵命，长官。”Merlin说。Harry等到他走了才开始摸自己，就几下而已，然后深深地叹了口气。

* * * 

Harry转念一想，觉得这一切并非意料之外。他们之间的关系已经亲密无间得足够久，在床上生活中他已经能知道Eggsy什么时候会比较欲求不满，而虽说Harry仍然乐意满足他的欲求，生病已经让Eggsy状态疲软了好几天了。于是十分自然地、虽说并非是必然地导致了Eggsy在病好之后欲望有所积压。可让Harry想不到的是，他竟选择这种方式作为发泄的出口。

傍晚时分，Harry正忙着对庄园里的医务室进行例行检查时，Eggsy又打来了电话。考虑到周围全都是医务人员，Harry试着比较礼貌地表示他要暂时离开一会，可主任医师同样礼貌地表示他们并不在意，没人会在意他在这里接电话，并且他们比乐意还乐意等上那么一会。

发现自己无路可走之后，Harry定了定神，接起了电话：“喂？”

“我还在床上，Harry，”Eggsy立刻接过话音，“我在床上待了 _好几个小时了_ 。我希望你跟我一起在床上，这样你就可以把你的手指伸进我紧致的洞里，我还可以把我自己的手指跟你的一起插进去。我们可以一起慢慢地给我做扩张，在我准备好了之后我要在你的老二上坐下去，让你全都插进来，骑你骑到我疼为止。你又粗又大的家伙在我的洞里会很爽的，我知道你会很爽的。这样你感觉也会很棒的吧，对吗？”

“是。”Harry用手指勾住了他系了扣子的领口，轻轻地拉了拉以整理它的位置。“我……我觉得是这样的。”

“你射完以后，我还会接着骑在你身上。我会撸我自己，然后坐在你的老二上射出来，射得你胸口上全是。当然，我会把射的东西舔干净。我睡着的时候，我想要你一夜都在我里面，这样你要是先醒过来，就可以把我操醒，或者射在我里面，怎么都行。我只想醒过来之后，在去吃早饭之前被你填满就好了。”

“我知道了。”Harry弱弱地说，可Eggsy却已经挂了电话。

“您还好吗，Arthur？”主任医师问道，他脸上的神情有些担忧。

“我没事。”Harry说，尽力让自己的声音平稳。他咽了下口水又吸了口气，努力回忆他们的检查到了哪个环节。“下面应该到哪里了，Singh先生？”

“放射室，可你确定你没事吗？你看着脸色有点发白——你要不要先喝口水，或者呼吸一下新鲜空气？”

“不用不用，谢谢你了，没这个必要。”Harry漫不经心地挥了挥手，然后把一只手伸进了裤子口袋，不引人注目地抻了抻他裤子的布料。“真的没什么事。继续往下走吧。”

虽说Singh先生并不完全相信他的话，但他却也没接着反驳下去。

* * * 

谢天谢地，下一个电话打来的时候，Harry已经一个人回到了办公室。他在桌前用遥控器锁上了门，在电脑上调出楼道里的监控摄像头，检查了一下外面是否有人，然后才接了起来。

“Eggsy。”他语气静如止水。

“我想要你的老二，”Eggsy拖长了音调，“我一个下午都在用手指自慰，但是我要得比这要多得多。我要的是 _你_ ，Harry。你回家之后，我要你把舌头伸进我的洞口把我舔开，直到你能直接操进来。我要你用拳头环着我的老二，多用力都可以，这样我只有在你要我射的时候才会射。”

老天爷啊。“然后呢，”Harry低语着，嘴角微微上扬，“在做这些的时候，你会说些什么呢，我亲爱的男孩？为什么不给我这把老骨头一点盼头呢？”

Eggsy对着听筒从喉咙深处呻吟了一声，而只消这一声，Harry便能想象他全裸着仰躺在床上的样子，手指在他自己的身体里插入了一个指节，满脑子都在想象着Harry充满着他，操得他仿佛天国临幸。

“操我，”Eggsy呻吟了又一声，真他妈的淫荡，Harry不禁狠狠咬住了自己的下唇，以防自己也发出类似的声音。“天哪，操我吧Harry，操我吧。我要你用力地操我，操得我之后都下不来床走不了路，妈的。给我更多吧，我需要你，天哪，我需要你。我要你把我打开，要含着你射出来，操。”

“可怜的男孩，”Harry对他的语气是温情脉脉，“我可怜的，欲求不满的亲爱的小男孩。我回家之后会好好照顾你的，好吗？但是前提是你在那之前不能射，懂了吗？”

Eggsy哼了一声，似乎是在啜泣，然后问道：“还要多久？你他妈的还要多久？”

“应该再有两小时就好了，”Harry看着桌上的钟说道，“等着我，Eggsy。还有记得——”

“知道了知道了。不能射。”

“真是个好孩子。”Harry说，然后线路便挂断了。

* * * 

一个半小时之后，Harry正在收拾东西之时，第四个电话打了进来。

“Harry，你在回家的路上了吗？我 _现在_ 就想要你。”

“我已经走了，亲爱的。”Harry把乱七八糟的一堆纸塞进了抽屉，然后把它关上，准备明天在收拾这帮玩意。“你在等我的时候，为什么不为我准备好你自己呢？”

“我 _在准备了_ ，”Eggsy喘息着，“我的四根手指都插进去了——啊，现在是五根了。天哪，我被填得好满。Harry，操，我都不知道我能不能等那么久了。”

“就再等一会儿，”Harry鼓励着他，“你可以等的，等着我。”

“我前面渗出来好多，Harry。妈的，渗得到处都是。”

“我床单上也是？”

“对啊。我在上面蹭自己呢。”

“ _勾引我_ ，”Harry喘了口气，一阵热潮窒息着他的咽喉，“你故意在勾引我。”

“你生气吗？”

“生气。我对你很生气。”

“我会补偿你的。”

“你计划要怎么补偿我呢？”

一张图片被发了过来，文件径自打开了——Eggsy胸骨一下裸露的躯体被被子裹着，他鼓胀的阴茎在腹部留下了一滩清澈的前液，下身满是潮红，两只手都蜷在臀线后面，在照片里这个角度看不到他的手指。而他手放的位置让Harry其实怎么样都看不到他的手指。作为这张Eggsy的小洞吸着那些灵活手指的照片的交换，他可以……

“上帝啊，你个磨人的家伙。”Harry不禁念出了声。他好像已经能感觉到Eggsy的肠壁仅仅依附着他，他的身体炽热地搏动着，如此柔软，如此顺从，如此敏感。多美啊，真的， _多美啊_ 。

“求你快一点，”Eggsy乞怜着，“我觉得没有你我等不了太久了。”

“当然了，亲爱的。我们讲话的这段时间我已经在路上了。你能等的，我知道你可以。我把你训练得比这要强得多，不是吗？”

“……是。”那个音节好似一声呜咽，Eggsy的嗓音中压抑着欲望。Harry微笑着，在身后关上了办公室的门。

“很快的，Eggsy。我很快就回到你身边了。”

“最好快点。”Eggsy抱怨了一句，又一次挂断了电话。

* * * 

在坐车回家的路上，他只有几分钟就要到斯坦霍普胡同时，又来了一个电话：

“你说 _很快的_ ，”Eggsy抱怨道，语气里渴望溢满得他快要窒息，“你还没到家。”

“我知道。我就快要到了，Eggsy。”

Eggsy又耐不住性子地叫出了声，Harry啧啧地让他安静了下来。

“你今天很有耐心，”Harry安慰着他，“告诉我在我回去之后你想要我做什么。我会让你的等待物有所值，我保证。你应该得到的远不止这些。”

“想要你操我，”Eggsy含混不清地说，“想要你……我不知道，我想……我只是想。要你操我，Harry。我太想要你了。”

“哦，我会操你的，”Harry说，在Eggsy终于词穷时掌控了对话，“你现在有多松呢，Eggsy？很松，有一点，还是比较松？”

那气喘几乎是一声啜泣，然后：“比较。我尽力了，Harry，我真的尽力了。”

“没关系。我会把你撑开的，这样我就能把我的老二好好地插进去，在床上操你。你想要这样，是吗？”

“操，”Eggsy倒吸一口气，“ _就是这样_ 。”

“在那之后，你可以趴在我身上，”Harry继续说，面不改色心不跳地看着窗外掠过的街景与高楼，“我会让你摆出我想要的姿势，把我的双腿环着你，让你靠我很近。然后呢，我想我们可以保持这样的姿势很久很久——你美好的肉体在我的身上，我在你里面，那是我该在的地方。”

“天哪，我的神啊。”

“不要以为我忘记你把我床单弄脏的事情，”Harry提醒他，“确实，你发给我的照片 _很是_ 好看，但恐怕一些惩罚措施还是必要的。我操你的时候你想要我打你的屁股呢，塞住你的嘴呢，还是两个一起？”

如果那接下来的喘息说出了答案的话，Harry只能硬猜了，更不要说他其实已经 _硬了_ 。

“你知道吗，我觉得我太久都没有用手弄你了，”Harry调笑着，“我觉得我射完之后会试试看的，让我的手指插进去，抚摩你的那一点，让你的内壁因为我射出来的东西而润滑，让我把它揉进你的身体。你会被我的老二操得为我打开，操得一碰就疼——这不是什么大问题，不是吗？如果你乱动的话，我甚至还得把你绑起来，Eggsy。不能让你动得太厉害，知道吗。我会以我想要的方式用你，而你会任我使用的，对吗？”

在车子停下时，Eggsy大声地骂了一句，几乎是吼了出来：“妈的，Harry， _你在哪_ ……？”

“就在家门外，Eggsy。我现在上楼找你。你准备好了吗？你准备好为我射出来了吗？”

Harry所要的答案只是又一声哽咽的 _准备好了_ ，他挂掉电话走下车子，嘴角露出了微笑。


End file.
